Why Can't This Be Love?
by BlackTigerG2
Summary: AU OneshotSong fic Goten lives at CC and him and Bra are always fighing!They hate each other! Will thier feelings change when Bra's almost raped? GB Romance. Don't like , don't read!


Summary: Bra and Goten can be the worst of ememies, worse than any sibling rivalry. They taunt and tease each other to no end, but what happens when a shift of feelings is thrown into the picture and Bra's in danger? Will they let thier hard headedness get in the way of love?

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall/Z/GT or Van Halen's lyrics

**WHY CAN'T THIS BE LOVE? **

**Song by: Van Halen **

O...O

_**Here it comes again**_

_**That funny feelin again **_

_**Winding me up inside **_

_**Everytime we touch**_

It was a quiet Friday afternoon, the air was polluted with calm and serenity. A perfect day to catch up on any tossed aside work or inventions. Perfect. Or so Bulma thought.

"WHY ARE YOU SUCH A JERK!"

"WHY ARE YOU SUCH A STUCK UP PRISS!"

"GO TO HELL!"

"I'D LOVE TO, AS LONG AS YOU AIN'T THERE I'LL BE THE HAPPIEST MAN IN THE WORLD!"

'Not again!' Thought the blue haired genius, 'Those two never stop fighting, I swear I should drug them until they move out, then maybe I'll get some peace and quiet!' Bulma covered her ears from the horrible screeches and profanity that was being recited upstairs. 'I need sound proof walls...'

"WHY CAN'T YOU BE NORMAL?" Bra screeched.

"WHY CAN'T YOU STOP PRETENDING TO BE A MAN!" Goten snickered.

"WHY YOU LITTLE...!"

_**Hey I don't know**_

_**Just tell me where to begin cause I never ever**_

_**Felt so much**_

The two demi Saiyan teens lunged for each other in combat, Goten pulled Bra's hair as Bra kicked Goten in the shins. Slaps and punches were thrown, cursing and shouting filled the room, welcome to the life of living at Capsule Corps. Ever since Goten became a member of the family him and Bra have done nothing but raise Hell for Bulma and Vegeta.

"HEY!" Came a shout from upstairs, it was the oldest of the three, Trunks who was trying to study is Capsule Corps. manuel, which he had to learn cover to cover in less than a week, "Can you guys cut it out! I'm trying to fuckin' study!"

Trunks was rewarded with a few chosen words that would make even the worst of foul mouthed sailors squirm. He just shook his head and went up to his room and turned up his stereo to drown out the yelling.

"BITCH!"

"MOOCHER!"

"WHORE!"

"ORPHAN!"

Goten's anger grew immensley at being called an orphan, when he was seven his parents were the victims of a horrible virus that destroyed the immune system, even a Saiyan's. Bulma tried her hardest to find a cure when she finally did it was already too late for Goku and ChiChi. So the Briefs took him in, Gohan was already attending college so he couldn't take Goten with him. Bulma said it wouldn't be a problem to care for Goten, so he became a member of the Brief's family, unofficially. He still carried his Son name, along wth the Brief's. Bra was only three when it all happened, but she remembers all the attention Goten recieved from his parent's death. Bra, in her mind, was supposed to be the center of attention. Guess she holds a grudge, huh?

"I'LL SHOW YOU ORPHAN!" Goten tugged on her hair even more, making her cry out with pain, along with some sobbing.

"MOOOOM!" Bra called out for her mother for assistence, but was instead got Vegeta.

_**No I can't recall any love at all**_

_**Baby this blows 'em all away **_

_**It's got what it takes**_

_**So tell me why can't this be love?**_

"BRATS!" Vegeta roared, "If you two insist on tearing each other apart then take it to the GR or at least get the hell out of this house!"

The two teens stood up with both having a chunk of the other's hair in thier fists. Goten tugged her left when she tugged right. Getting nowhere, Vegeta shoved the two inside the GR and closed the door, "Brats, why I had two, I'll never know..."  
O...O

Three hours later Bra and Goten were out of breath and out of strength to continue, "Hah..had-had..enough...?" Goten dragged out.

"Ne-ne-never..." Bra was barely standing, she could feel her knees wobbling under her as she tried to compose herself, but alas, she fell to her knees, her training gi soaking up the sweat.

Bra and Goten had one of those love-hate relationships, the kind that everybody around them knew that they vare about eachother, but they would never admit it.

Goten laughed pathetically then felt the same effects as Bra and fell onto his back gasping for breath, "I ha-hate you..."

One Week Later...

Bra was up in her room putting the last touch ups of her makeup, "And a little lipstick...done." She smacked her lips and smiled at herself in the mirror.

"Careful, you might crack the mirror..." Came a voice.

"Goten! Get out of my room, now!" Bra screamed.

_**Straight from my heart **_

_**Oh tell me why can't this be love? **_

_**I tell myself**_

_**Hey only fools rush in and only time**_

_**Will tell**_

_**If we stand the test of time**_

_**All I know**_

Goten scanned Bra over and his breath hitched, "You-you're not wearing THAT are you?" She was wearing a black skimpy looking tank top with a very thin white sweater and tight red, Bohemian styled skirt that only went down to the middle of her thigh with little ruffles on the edges. Her high heels were at least three inches and straps that wrapped around half way up her ankles and leg.

"Why do give a damn?" She snapped, "I'm going on a date tonight with Oliver Jones..." She swooned.

Goten struggled to get the words out, "Oli-Oliver Jones! That American exchange student on the football team!"

"Yes...he is sooo hunky..."

"He's a jerk! Don't ya' know about his reputation about going out with unsuspecting girls, using them for his own sick needs then dumps them on the spot!" Goten blurted.

"Yes, besides they are just rumors and if there is some truth to them, I can change him..." She said smugly, "Now leave me alone, I have to finish getting ready!"

Goten stepped towards her with his mouth gaping open, "No! You can't-I won't let you! Not with him! I don't want you to get hurt, Bra!"

"Why are you so caring all of a sudden Goten! I didn't ask for your damn opinion, I can take care of myself!" Bra stood toe to toe with Goten who had at least four or five inches in height to his advantage. He stared into her cerulean depths and had the urge to just hold her, make sure that she doesn't go on that date with Oliver the Jerk.

'What the hell?'

"Leave me the hell alone Goten, I don't need you coming into my room and telling me what to do!" Bra spat into his face, feeling her hot breath of his face, making him shiver down his spine. "Just go!"

Goten gave an angry growl and shoved Bra onto the bed as she pouted, "Fine Bra, if you want to go out into public dressed like a whore or some street walker, then by all means go! Go to Oliver and let him fuckin' rape you!" Goten didn't know how or when ,but Bra got up from the bed and slapped him hard across the face. And with her being half Saiyan like him, it hurt, it hurt alot.

_**You've got to run to win**_

_**And I'll be damed if I get hung up on the line**_

_**No I can't recall any love at all**_

_**Baby this blows 'em all away**_

"I said to leave, Goten..." Goten rubbed his cheek.

"Fine Bra, but don't come running to me crying because he hurt you!" Goten turned to leave the room when Bra heard under Goten's breath something she never heard before, "That's what I get for tryin' to protect ya'..."

'Protect me?' She thought, 'Yeah right...'

O...O

"So baby? Had a fun night?" Oliver asked smoothly.

"Of course Oli, especially with you," Bra batted her eyelashes, and giggled sexily. Oliver had droven Bra up a very secluded cliff over Satan City, a lover's spot, a place where teens go to be _alone_, " I don't know how I could ever repay you for this wonderful night, Oli..."

Oliver scanned Bra up and down and smirked he reached behind him and pulled a case a beer from the back seat, "Here." He tossed a can to Bra.

"Um...I don't really drink Oliver," She stated.

"Come on Babe, just one, for me..." Oliver pulled her face close to his, going in for a kiss, but Bra pulled away, smelling the previous cans of alcohol on his breath, making her nose twitch in agitation. "I'll drink it..." She'd rather drink it then taste it on the lips of a boy she barely knew. She took a few huge gulps of the liqour, feeling it burning down her throat, she never had beer before but it just didn't taste like her friends said it would taste like. She quivered at the foulness of it all. 'Where's Goten when you need him?'

_**It's got what it takes **_

_**So tell me why can't this be love? **_

_**Straight from my heart**_

_**Why can't this be love?**_

"What's the matter? My lips ain't good enough Princess..." Oliver layed his hand on Bra's leg and began stroking up higher and higher, "Wait, I think I know what you really want." Oliver's hand ested on Bra's hip, squeezing it seductively. Goten's words about Oliver were replaying over and over in her head. 'Oh Gods, he's gonna...he wants me to...DO it with him!'

"Uh...Oliver...?" 'Maybe I should've listened to Goten...' She thought as Oliver went to pull down her tank top strap, "Stop!"

"Oh come on, stop being such a baby!" Oliver shoved her down on the seat, his weight making it hard to breath.

"What are you doing!" Bra tried to push him off, knowing he was no match for her Saiyan strength, but something was wrong. 'Why can't I move? It's as if I'm...numb.'

"You know, the Ketamine I put in your beer, yeah that should be kicking in right about now..." Oliver laughed as he licked up Bra's face.

"What? Ketamine?"

"Shut up Bra! If you do what I tell you then maybe I won't make it hurt so bad!" Oliver ripped her tank top from the seam as he began his assault.

"NO!STOP!"

"I said shut-" A loud whack was heard and Oliver layed unconscience on the floor of the convertable.

"Wha-" Bra looked behind Oliver and saw Goten, her saviour, with a bat in hand. Goten saw Bra in tears and went to comfort her, "Bra, are you ok?"

"G-Goten...?" Her sobs wracked her tiny frame as she gave in to Goten's comfort, hiding her shameful tears in his jacket. "How? Why?"

Goten stroked her hair and hugged her limp body that was still under the influence of the Ketamine, "Shh, shh, it's gonna be alright..."

O...O

Bra and Goten were now at Satan Police Department, Bra sat in the uncomfortable chair with Goten by her side, waiting for her turn. She wore Goten's very large jacket over her shaking body.

'How could be so stupid! I knew the rumors, but I didn't listen, to the rumors or to Goten. If it weren't for him then...then Oliver would have had his way with me.' Bra shuddered at the thought of Oliver touching her. The Ketamine in her system was still in effect, but not enough to fully paralyze her. Who knew that with eniugh of a human drug, you can take down a Saiyan?

She turned to the man she had known her entire life, Goten, who looked really pissed right about now. 'I wonder what he;s thinking about?'

"Goten-"

"Bra Briefs and Son Goten!" A police officer called, it was thier turn, apparently there has been a lot of crime seeing that the station was full up to the hilt. "Yes, what is it that you would like to report?" The burly officer asked. Bra was frozen with not fear, but shame. "Ma'am?"

"I-I...would, I -want to...report..." Bra stuttered.

Goten held on to Bra's hand and squeezed gently, "You can do it Bra..." Goten smiled and Bra smiled back.

_**It's got what it takes**_

_**So tell me why can't this be love? **_

_**Straight from my heart**_

_**Oh tell me why can't this be love?**_

"I want to report an attempted rape..."

O...O

The minute Bra reported the attempted rape against her Oliver's ass was thrown in jail faster than you can say 'guilty.' For the past few days Goten hasn't let Bra leave his sights, nor Vegeta's and Trunks'. Bra would sit up in her room brushing her hair or reading a book or watching TV, and Goten would be sitting in the chair next to her, not teasing or saying 'I told you so' just talking to her like a real friend. They felt that they were becoming closer than normal siblings, and they liked it.

"Goten?" Bra finally spoke up from her book.

"Hmn?" Goten mumbled who was fully absorbed into the music videos playing on the TV. Bra bit her lip and sighed, "I've been wanting to know, how did you know where I was so fast?"

Goten smirked, "Come on Bra, you should know, I followed you of course. I told you that I didn't trust that damn Oliver, so I went wherever you guys went, making sure you never felt my ki." Bra smiled, and silently thanked Goten.

"Goten, I'm..."

"Yeah Bra?"

"I'm...I can't believe this is so hard to do," Bra crawled over to Goten and tugged on his collar to nudge him to face her. Goten obliged and sat face to face with her, sitting Indian style, waiting for what ever the hell Bra wanted to say. "Go on Bra."

"Goten, I'm ...sorry.."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Goten almost fell backwards of what he just heard.

"I said I was sorry, I'm sorry for all the fighting that we do, taunting you about you being an orphan and stuff, and for yelling at you and for slapping you that night too," Bra folded her hands in her lap.

"Bra, it's not ALL your fault, it's partially my fault too with all the fighting, but that doesn't mean that I don't care about you..." Bra looked up at the concerned face of Goten.

"What did you say?" Goten blushed as he tried to open his mouth, "I, uh..said that I care about you..."

"Goten..."

_**No I can't recall any love at all**_

_**Baby this blows 'em all away **_

"Bra, I've always known I cared about you, more than a friend, more than a foster sister, I never want to see you hurt ever again, "Goten's hand reached up and stroked Bra's cheek, his long fingers reached around and tickeled the back of her neck. Bra's hand accompanied Goten's hand, she placed her much smaller one atop of his that rested on her cheek. "You know Goten, you should try out for the baseball team, after what you did to Oliver with that bat, you could be the next All Star." Bra joked then she became serious.

She looked back up at Goten's eyes and kissed his cheek.

"And I never want you hurt either, Goten-chan..." Bra can feel herself slowly miving closer to the older teen, Goten felt the same way...

"So," Goten whispered, "This a truce?"

"Truce..." Bra answered, then feeling the sensation of Goten's lips on hers, slowly thier lips retreated to stare at each other, foreheads pressed together, both of them watching the other's face grow red. Goten tried his hardest not to laugh at Bra's embarassment.

_**Tell me why can't this be love?**_

_**Baby why can't this be love?**_

"What's the matter Bra, never kissed a guy like this before?" Goten joked. Bra's face was painted with a deep scarlet and shook her head lightly, "No, not like this, or least not with someone I truly care about..."

"I will always take care of you Bra..."

"Really Goten-chan?" Bra asked. Goten nodded as he pulled her into a loving hug, reassuring her that he well, loved her. 'Should I tell her now?' Goten fought with himself then finally decided what to do. Bra was still in his arms, hugging him with all her might. Her cheek pressed below his ear, tickling his neck, "Bra?"

"Yes?"

"I love you..." He blurted.

_**Got to know why can't this be love?**_

Bra didn't pull back, Goten could feel a smile creeping onto her face, "I love you too." They gave each other another chaste kiss and embraced like never before.

Goten stroked Bra's hair as he held her tightly, " For the rest of my life and beyond Bra."

_**Wanna know why can't this be love?**_

O...O

That's it!What ya' think! Please tell me! Yeah wierd song I know, but I love Van Halen:Gives Son Grin:

-BlackTigerG2


End file.
